The present invention generally relates to arts and crafts. More specifically, the present invention relates to hanging wall displays such as pictures and the like.
Wall art has been a part of our history for thousands of years. From cave art dated to over a million years ago, to modern day, mankind has told stories and beautified their dwellings and work places by placing art on the wall. In modern day, where wall finishes can also be an expensive work of art, driving a series of nail holes in the wall to support a single picture is undesirable. This is especially true in the case of a changing wall display, such as a type of displayed scrap-booking. Instead of creating attractive and sentimental images that are closed in a book, the images are displayed on a wall for all to see. Periodically these images can be removed and placed in a book for storage and a new display is created and displayed. This can be a vacation, graduation, birth, anniversary or birthday celebration or any other event that can be graphically displayed. In addition, traditional art can also be periodically rotated as furniture changes or the occupant simply desires a change. With traditional framing and mounting, this process would be very costly, and unless the same placement of photos was always used, the wall would be quickly destroyed by nail hole after nail hole. Adhesive wall mount tapes are not always reliable or can remove the wall finish with the tape when moved. A single rigid structure with multiple mounting capacity is preferred.
In one aspect, the invention comprises a display system including a mounting base with a plurality of support pins and at least one hanger cord. The hanger cord includes a pliable tensile member with an attachment ring on a first end. The ring is capable of being received by a support pin and at least one picture mount on a second end of the hanger cord. The tensile member is preferably a string, rope, cable, line or a cord. The plurality of support pins, preferably cylindrical in shape, extend away from a wall side of the mounting base and are substantially parallel to each other and includes a base cover to enclose the base, covering the support pins from view. The base cover includes a receiver channel to lock the cover in place and a finger ledge to assist the user in removing the cover from the base.
The system may also include a plurality of support pins that are cylindrical in shape and grouped in adjacent pairs with enough space there between to receive the tensile member. The plurality of support pins may include a center channel to receive the tensile member, or the center channel may include an hourglass shape with rounded upper and lower corners.
The second end of the hanger cord may include a pair of picture mounts located on the distal ends of a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d support. The hanger cord may have more than one xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d support, one located distally to another. The picture mounts may be comprised of an adhesive backed bracket that is attached to the tensile member. The tensile member includes a mounting ring on a distal end of the second end thereof and the adhesive backed bracket includes a hook capable of receiving the mounting ring.
The indicator is preferably comprised of at least one mounting board this is attached to the picture mount. The mounting board can be a picture or photograph or a backing to attach a picture or photograph.
In another aspect, the invention includes a method of creating a wall mounted display system including the steps of providing a device as previously disclosed, mounting the base to a wall. The horizontal position of a picture mount is adjusted by supporting a hanger cord on at least one of a choice of the plurality of support pins. The vertical positioning is adjusted by moving the first end of the hanger cord and mounting the attachment ring on one of various a support pins.